rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Exaria
Overview '''Exaria '''is a blood elf warlock relieved from the Sin'dorei banner for the time being to pursue her goals in her career as an artist. Appearance and Personality Exaria's measured strides carry her along with unparalleled grace and decorum. Her black cloth garb, extravagant and well-kept, lends her a shady appearance seldom seen outside of the Sin'dorei society. Her delicate, perfectly manicured hands remain as flawlessly kept as the rest of her figure: fully groomed straightened black silken hair, darkened eye liner and a mild, barely toned lipstick tend to enhance her already appealing features. Her face is implacable; an emotionless puzzle, but still captivatingly beautiful, sharp elven facial features adorn a pattern of aesthetical pleasantry. Her bright, fel emerald eyes resemble a flame burning fashion due to the intensity of her gaze. Well shaped and wrapped in her high manufacturer quality clothing, she always shrouds her natural smell beneath the layer of an exquisite brand of perfume. Her words tend to be bold and harsh, although coldly premeditating before speaking, she can often be found harrassing the locals for no apparent reason other than her twisted amusement. Despite the resemblance to some sort of lunatic, Exaria is always delivering logical arguments, which somehow have helped her into finding foes and allies alike. Background Gifted with powerful magical heritage and being born to a relatively wealthy and succesful family of architects and magisters from Quel'thalas, and born under a different name, she spent her youth being spoiled by her environment. While she did not suffer from any particular hardship, her instruction as a sorceress was strict. Neglected from any sort of early artistic talent, she forsook one side of her family branch to further specialize into her magical knowledge by studying in Dalaran, hoping to satisfy her must know it all persona. While she did not achieve becoming an archmage, her ability to transmit fluently and clearly knowledge to the rest of students quickly rose her up to the status of Senior Magus, spending her first week after the promotion giving lessons to students in the field of conjuration. Barely having any time to prove herself, she was found involved in an investigation regarding necromantic activities within the realm of Dalaran. There was no doubt Exaria's natural hunger for knowledge delved her to studying the darkest aspects of magic, and while she was never succesfully found guilty of committing any crimes other than being in possession of grimoires of necromancy, her superiors suggested her to return back to Quel'thalas, for her own safety. By the time of the Third War, Exaria already had joined the magistry in her homeland. Her along few other magisters were evacuated from the city by the time of the Scourge's assault. To her pleasant surprise, she found her scarce knowledge in necromancy useful against the scattered ghouls and undead that tried to hunt them down. She managed to flee, along her family. Her opinion on humanity and the Kirin Tor swiftly changed after being aware of Garithos' extermination, as it did with many other magisters. Influenced by the fact she had never committed any heroic deeds, she followed Kael'thas Sunstrider into Outland, siding with Illidan's forces. They quickly learned the basics of demonology and siphoning magic, which Exaria seemed to excel in. While a few were sent back to send a message to their homeland, Exaria stood in Outland to further develop her knowledge in demonology, to the point she had reached a state of admiration towards Illidan's level of mutation. Constant skirmishes against the demons of Outland were held, and even though Exaria kept studying their behavior in magic, she didn't fully become attuned to fel until she was forced to be healed with fel after suffering from a lethal wound. Eventually, Illidan's forces battled against Magtheridon for the supremacy in Outland, and after their victory, a few other sin'dorei, including Exaria returned to their homeland. While her expertise in the demonic field of magic was far from mature, her newly gained affinity and charm by its capacity and power lead her to become a prominent warlock within the Sin'dorei Magistry. After Kael'thas betrayal, she swore to assist her brethren into crusading against his forces. Truth was, she was not bitter over that fact in the slightest, neither was she when the Scourge ravaged her homeland. As proud as she was herself, she had also grown callous and narcissistic, to the point that if something did not affect herself, she was incapable of empathizing with them. Instead, she took the betrayal as a chance to further reach mastery over demonology. Demonic whispers had been lingering in her mind for longer than she would have liked, but then again, none of them were charming enough for her to take. She had learned to live with them lurking beneath her subconscious, bickering about their nonsense. Only when the toll after consuming and absorbing an unhealthy amount of demonic energy started to mutate her body, she figured out she had to reach a halt, or else she knew what could end up happening to herself, who she so proudly adored as her own goddess, and no matter what power she could achieve by giving into the demonic mutations, she perfectly knew that she could gain even more power by controlling it herself. After finding an alternative cure to her addiction to fel with the Sunwell's restoration, she figured out that she could keep a balance between the two forces; fel to expand her insanity, and the Sunwell's clear and pure energy to bring back her body into a state of balance at the cost of being unable to cast many of her spells so that the fel does not further consume her. It was then when she announced her retirement from the Magistry, afraid of fully giving into the demonic power. During the span of many years, she was locked in solitude, working on expanding her artistic capability to clear her mind and extensively developing many solutions to channel the fel inside of her, either transmutating it into soul gems or creating weaker versions of the original Verdant Spheres that serve as indirect catalysts for her spells without directly tapping onto them. While many thought Exaria had died after her disappearance, truth was that she decided to take onto a new, demonically origined name to name her creations after: Exaria.Category:Blood ElfCategory:WarlockCategory:DemonologistCategory:Artist